


You Want To Bargain For The Wolf?

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Peter, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter goes missing it's up to Stiles to do whatever it takes to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want To Bargain For The Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindlekane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kindlekane).



> I love this pairing and I love the thought that Stiles will do anything to get back someone he cares about. And if that person happens to be Peter... he will destroy the world to bring him back. Thankfully this time it's just Hunters... LOL.

Stiles paced the floor of the loft, his hands clenched at his sides. “I don’t care how any of you feel about him, we need to find Peter.”

 

Lydia glared at Stiles; he could tell his pacing was putting everyone on edge but not as much as his insistence on finding Peter. He couldn’t explain why he felt the need to find him, just that it was something he needed to do.

 

He knew Peter was irredeemable. The things he had done, killing Laura, invading Lydia’s mind and forcing her to drug everyone, to use Derek to bring Peter back from the dead. Stiles wasn’t naive, he knew Peter had another plan, that he wanted to be an alpha again. But at the same time, he knew that there was someone else in Peter, someone that was caring, that wanted family and pack around him. That one was the one Stiles wanted to save. He just didn’t know how to find him or how to convince the others that Peter was worth looking for.

 

“Why does it matter? It’s not like he was helpful to any of us,” Scott said from his place on the couch sandwiched between Allison and Kira.

 

“Not like...” Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing harshly before narrowing his eyes at the pack. “Who do you think told me the best way to help out during full moons? Google? How did I magically know what tea would help with the full moon hangovers you guys suffer from? I know none of you trust him, and I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to help me find a missing pack member. You can go back to hating him after we get him home.”

 

The room stayed silent for a moment before Allison spoke up. “I overheard my dad on the phone talking to some old hunter friends of his. I couldn’t hear both sides of the conversation, but from what I did hear, they were coming into town and had no intention of leaving without some sort of trophy.”

 

“A trophy? Like what, a dead werewolf?” Stiles asked, hands clenching in his hair as he looked around the room at his pack. He knew they wouldn’t understand why he was so intent on saving Peter, well, most of them wouldn’t understand. Derek did, though; it was one of the things they had talked about when Derek came back from Mexico the second time, after he fully shifted. How Stiles found, not a kindred spirit in Peter, but someone who saw the darkness inside and didn’t sweep it away, but embraced it and made Stiles feel like he wasn’t losing his mind.

 

At Allison’s nod, Stiles turned to the room. “Okay, this is the plan.” He refused to lose anyone to these hunters.

 

~

 

Peter could feel the blood drip from his fingertips as he came back to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was leaving the specialty bookstore outside of Redding. Normally he wouldn’t have gone, but it had a book that Stiles had been looking for and he wanted to pick it up before another Emissary got it.

 

He could feel the wolfsbane slowly moving through his system. It was not a strain he was familiar with; it made his head foggy not unlike what he would suppose morphine would feel like to a human. He heard enough about it in the hospital, how it makes the patient foggy headed and heavy limbed. He let his head fall forward, his chin resting on his chest. There were three heartbeats outside the door. He didn’t recognize any of them.

 

He took a deep breath as the door opened and the three heartbeats came inside the room.

 

One look at the three figures and Peter knew that if the pack didn’t hurry, he wouldn’t survive.

 

~

 

Stiles looked down at his phone, at the address that Allison texted him. He was alone as he slowly let his jeep roll silently down the darkened road.

Chris had warned him about these hunters; that they held to no code. They killed with no thought, whether a wolf or a pack adjacent human. He told Stiles that they would have no problem killing an Emissary, they were held in the same regard as wolves to these hunters. Stiles just smiled grimly at Chris and told him that they wouldn't get the chance.

He would make these hunters regret taking a pack member. He had told only Scott and Derek of his real plan. He never intended for these hunters to make it out alive. They took what was his and they will pay.

 

Derek and Scott were a block back, waiting for Stiles to give them the signal if he needed their help. But they knew he wouldn’t. He made sure he wouldn’t need help. He would play along with the hunters as far as they would let it go, then he would get Peter back. In one piece, or else the hunters would regret ever even setting sights on Peter Hale.

 

~

 

Four heartbeats sounded outside the room Peter was in. Three were close, the fourth was further away, beating faster than the three closer ones.

 

He could hear muffled voices as the fourth heartbeat got closer; he didn’t bother wishing for a swift death or for the pack to come. He knew it would be fruitless.

 

He didn’t deserve either.

 

~

 

“You want to bargain for the wolf?” one of the men asked with a harsh laugh.

 

“I don’t believe I said that.” Stiles looked at the three men standing in front of him and smiled. Well, it was more of a baring of his teeth. Possibly proof he spent more time in the company of wolves than humans. He looked between the men, slowly rolling his knife over his fingers. “I said, you are going to give me back Peter Hale, then you will leave Beacon Hills.”

 

“And if we don’t?”

 

“Easy, then I kill you and take him,” Stiles said, his smile turning dark and menacing, the knife in his hand now held tight, ready to throw.

 

The men laughed before they lunged at him. All three pulled off a classic move, one that Chris, Allison and his father had taught him to deflect. He chuckled, knocking one back with the flat of his hand and letting the other two smash together like a bad cartoon.

 

“You had to choose the messy way. I really hate that you want to do it this way, but that’s your choice,” Stiles said, shaking his head and flipping his knife so the blade was in his palm before throwing it at the closest hunter, burying it to the hilt in his chest.

 

The hunter looked down, shock on his face before he collapsed, gasping. Stiles pulled another knife and planted it in the throat of the hunter coming at his back. The final hunter lunged at Stiles, earning himself a knife in the gut and another pressing hard against his throat.

 

“I told you,” Stiles hissed, his voice like gravel as he increased the pressure. “Now, where is he? And be honest. I just might let you go.”

 

The hunter pointed toward a door at the end of the hallway.

 

Stiles smiled down at him, making the man shudder in fear. “Good, you may go.” Stiles stepped away from the hunter and started toward the door. “Oh, but watch out for wolves. They are out tonight, and seem to be a bit... angry.” With that, Stiles threw his head back and let loose a howl that made the man scramble to his feet and run.

 

Stiles could hear that he didn’t make it far. His screams made Stiles chuckle darkly as he opened the door and stepped into the darkened room.

 

~

 

Peter could hear the fight. He could hear Stiles demanding him back, hear him threatening the hunters. He couldn’t help but smile at the well contained rage in Stiles' voice. He was proud of his boy. He stayed calm and collected throughout the fight. Peter couldn’t help but feel pride; he could also feel the wolfsbane getting closer to his heart.

 

Stiles' howl brought out a wet chuckle. That boy was more wolf than most of the pack. He was living proof you didn’t need the bite to be a wolf. Peter let himself go slack in his bonds. It took too much energy anymore to keep himself upright. Stiles would be in here soon; Peter could feel his body starting to shut down.

 

The door opened, and Peter could see Stiles against the light.

 

“About time you showed up, Little Red.” Peter couldn’t help but snark out. He may be dying, but he could still sass with the best.

 

“Someone needs to save the Big Bad Wolf from the Hunters,” Stiles said, crossing the room to grab Peter around the waist. “Derek! Scott! In here!”

 

Scott and Derek came into the room, quickly crossing to where Stiles was holding Peter up in the chains. Derek grabbed Peter while Stiles found the key on the hunter with the knife in his neck and unlocked the wolfsbane-infused manacles around Peter’s wrists and ankles. As Derek laid him on the ground, Peter watched as Stiles began to pull apart capsules and mix them together in a small dish before lighting it on fire with a lighter from his pocket.

 

“Hold him down, this is going to sting,” Stiles said before pouring the ashes in his hand and forcing them into the open wound on Peter’s thigh. Peter howled and thrashed as he felt the wolfsbane being forced from his body. Once it was finally gone, he fell back limp on the floor.

 

“Come on. Let’s get the hell out of here. Chris is waiting with my dad to get rid of this place.” Stiles wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist, helping him to his feet.

 

Peter may have gripped Stiles harder than normal as they slowly made their way out of the house.

 

~

 

Stiles watched out the window as Peter knelt in the garden behind the newly rebuilt Hale house. He watched as Peter pulled at the weeds between his prized roses, the sun making the sweat across Peter’s bare back glisten. Stiles made his way outside, knowing that the scent of the roses would muffle his own scent. It was one of the very few ways he could get the drop on Peter.

 

“You almost ready to come inside?” Stiles crouched next to Peter, reveling in the way he startled Peter.

 

“You little asshole. I should paddle your ass for that,” Peter groused, wiping the blood from his  
finger from where a thorn punctured his finger when he jumped from the sudden sound of Stiles’ voice.

 

“Promises, promises,” Stiles sing-songed, running his fingertips over the sweat slick skin across Peter’s shoulders. Peter turned his head and leaned over to press a kiss to Stiles' mouth. The kiss quickly turned heated, Stiles let his hands slide over Peter’s chest before reaching the waistband of his jeans, thumbs playing at the button. 

 

“Keep that up and we are going to give everyone a free show,” Peter mumbled as Stiles deepened the kiss, bringing one hand up to curl his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Again.”

 

“Then you better leave your roses, and come upstairs,” Stiles teased, getting to his feet and heading back toward the house, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked into the house.

 

Peter looked at his roses then at the retreating back of Stiles. He pushed to his feet, leaving his tools scattered in the dirt. He would take care of those later; he had a boy to take care of now.

 

He knew that he may not deserve the second(third) chance he’s getting. But he is going to do everything he can to make it worth it for everyone that gave it to him. Especially the human that seems to have a leash on his heart and soul.


End file.
